Murder and a certain bunch of idiots
by dead.but.true
Summary: Alternative ending to "Love, wars and a certain bunch of idiots": Hideyoshi defeated the thug, but his urge reawakened...and he is not alone. Dealing with their crimes, a certain bunch tries to live on as normal as possible. But will it work out? Attention: This story is far away from anything that actually happened/could happen, so just read if you're ready to enter a new world...
1. Murder and a realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and Test.**

 **A/N: Hey there~ This weekend was pretty tough, as work will be the next month, but it'll work out, I hope. This story is weird...and brütal...it's always the same with me: I try to write a love story, hey, some character killed a robber, let's put some more brutality in this story...wait, what?**

 **Yes, indeed, this story is rated M and full of blood because that's what I always write and what I like to write. I'd really appreciate more reviews, because this story is so different from the anime/manga. But do whatever you want. See ya.**

Hideyoshi fell on his back, just to see how the thug tried to stab him in the head. He rolled his head to the side, evading the deadly attack. Hideyoshi aimed at the guys ribs, but just in time the leader grabbed his wrist, stopping the edge just a centimeter from entering. Hideyoshi grabbed the criminals wrist; it seemed to be a draw.

They both tried to stab each other. Hideyoshi was in a state of fury, he wanted to see the thugs blood. His head was numb, he just had this urge to kill. He pressed with all his might, but it didn't work out. "Then take this!" He slammed his forehead into the thugs face, raising the knife...

He stabbed him, the edge piercing skin and flesh until the blade cut the heart; the thug coughed and warm, dark blood leaked through the mask, dripping on Hideyoshis face. Silence filled the air. "I-it was self-defense...", whispered Hideyoshi, but his eyes showed the opposite: pure bloodlust. He was aroused.

"Hi-Hideyoshi..." "Yes, Akihisa?" Hideyoshi smiled. "Run!" "E-eh?" Hideyoshi looked at Akihisa, then at the corpse and back to Akihisa. His eyes widened in shock. "Ah! Shit! We have to get rid of him!"

"I-I can't believe we did this..." "Hideyoshi killed someone...again..." Hideyoshi looked at Yuuji. "And _you_ killed _seven_ people by setting a warehouse on fire to wipe out evidence!" "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, we have to go now, quick. Let's go to Akihisa." "E-eh?! Why?", asked Akihisa confused. "Because you're home alone, right?" "Yeah, sis isn't home tonight...let's go!"

When they had arrived, everyone sat down while Akihisa grabbed some drinks. "So here we are now, two little murderers and three little helpers.", sighed Hideyoshi. "What are we going to do now?" "First, no one must ever know about that! Not even Shouko, Minami, Aiko or Yuuko!" Yuuji nearly screamed, then he let out a deep sigh. "The police will find the bodies soon...we have to be quiet and must act casual, even if it's difficult! We have to swear an oath!" Yuuji was now really agitated. "Sakamoto-kun...", muttered Himeji. "Yeah?" "W-why are you so calm in such a...situation?" "Because I'm Akihisas friend." "Yuuji, you bastard!", shouted Akihisa angry. "Calm down, calm down! The oath!", yelled Muttsurini. Akihisa sighed and looked away. "Fine. Next time I'll beat the shit outta you, Yuuji." "Never." Then Yuuji started to speak:

"I swear I will never tell anyone about that incident. I will not speak about it, will not mention it. I will act like nothing happened. I will be more cautious from now on. If I break this oath, the punishment will be inevitable death."

"I swear.", said Hideyoshi. "I swear." "I swear." Everyone looked at Himeji. She sighed insecure. "...I swear."

They sat down, silence filled the air. After a few minutes Hideyoshi looked up. "I do not know how to say this, but guys, I am scared. I am fucking scared. I-I know I did something...unforgivable, but...I had fun! I enjoyed doing it! I loved the fight, the adrenaline, the feeling of stabbing someone, the blood, the pain!" He was breathing heavily. "Am-am I sick?"

Nobody said anything, until Himeji looked up. "No, Kinoshita-kun...I-I enjoyed the thrill, too...oh God!" She started to cry. "I'm so embarrassed!" "Don't be upset, Himeji-san!", said Akihisa.. "Judging from our reactions...everybody her had...'fun'." He spitted the word out like something rotten. "Ain't I right?" Muttsurini and Yuuji looked at Akihisa. "Hm." "Yeah."

"I can't believe it. We enjoyed killing someone! We enjoyed seeing people die! Are...are we...normal? If this goes on...will we...kill one day again?", asked Muttsurini. "What? No! Never!" The others were shocked. "But...maybe..." Hideyoshi looked helpless; it was his second murder, after all. "N-no! You just did that to save me! I-I am grateful, but...I think we're taking this too far. We're just confused..." "Himeji-san...", awed Akihisa. "You're right.", said Yuuji, but everyone thought the opposite.

"I think I'll go." "Me too." Everybody left.


	2. Risk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and Test.**

 **A/N: Hey, long time no see. Never thought someone would actually like this story, because it's twisted and weird and brütal...but I really appreciate that! Thanks! This is the kind of story I'm used to write (though they're all in German and mostly not a fanfic – except for a Hellsing fanfic which is pretty bloody, but it has a lot of Ocs...tmidr)**

 **I don't know when I'll post the next chapter because I'm moving. I'm going to university now and have to literally move from one border of Germany to the opposite...but I have a lot of chapters ready, so I might be able to return to my schedule.**

Hideyoshi was walking slowly, resembling a zombie. He was lost in his thoughts, not paying attention to anything else, he acted like a robot.

'Oh my God...I can't believe it felt so good...' Hideyoshi sensed something deep inside him, an urge, an unstoppable urge; he wanted to kill. He wanted to see blood, smell it, taste it! He felt like a bloodhound released from its cage.

'Will I be able to control myself?' He wasn't ashamed, no, he immediately accepted his new ego, the dark Hideyoshi. He was reborn, risen from the ashes of the past, awoken from slumber.

When he opened the door, Yuuko stood in the hallway. "Good afternoon, Yuuko." "Oh, hey. Chidori is visiting Iron Man and will be home late." "Okay." He looked at Yuuko. She seemed different today. She smelled so good...and how beautiful she was! And yet, so fragile...he saw her veins, sensing her warm blood underneath the smooth skin. He wanted to see it. He wanted to...

"Is something the matter?" "Oh no, Yuuko. I will go into the basement now." He left. 'What was I thinking?"

It was the day after the incident. Everybody was at school, not behaving different from usual. During lunch break the five met on the roof.

"You guys do pretty well.", said Yuuji, slightly proud. "Well, we could lose our lifes, duh. So we better give our best shot.", said Hideyoshi. (Japan has still the death sentence – as far as I know) "Hm." Muttsurini nodded, taking out his phone. He checked the news. "The fire is now on the news. The police stated that the thugs set it on fire but were caught in it. No murder suspected, they believe it to be an accident. We're safe." Everyone sighed in relief. "Well, I guess our problems are solved now." "No."

"No.", said Himeji. "Nemoto started the kidnapping. Since I am at school, but you didn't run naked through the mall, he knows we're somewhat involved. And Aiko, Minami and Shouko will also suspect something."

"They will never tell!" "But Nemoto will." "Hm." "We need to get rid of him." Hideyoshi spoke the cruel truth. "We-we can't!", yelled Himeji. "We have no other choice! But...how?", said Muttsurini. "It'd be to obvious if he'd disappear mysteriously..." "Not that anyone would miss him.", said Akihisa. "...so it has to look like an accident.", completed Yuuji his sentence. "You're right. So we push him on the street or toss him from a bridge?", suggested Akihisa. "Nah, that would be too obvious." "A subway or the train? If we do it right..." "That would look like suicide, and someone like Nemoto would _never_ kill himself.", said Muttsurini. "Let's just poison him." "Hi-Himeji?" Everyone was stunned. "We just put something in his food, and then –" She slit a finger across her throat.

Everyone was quiet, thinking. "Well...", began Muttsurini, "That's a great idea, but which poison? And how do we get it into his food?" "Easy, lads. Hideyoshi will dress up as a cute little girl. Nemoto is single, he'll never neglect 'A-a bento for s-senpai...'", said Yuuji. " "But I'll cook!", said Akihisa. "I'm good at making such lovely bento." "Okay. Himeji, you'll take care of the poison. Mission 'Farewell Nemoto' starts after school!"

Akihisa skipped the other lessons. He headed home to prepare the loveliest bento of all time. Humming he started to cook rice, turned on the radio and sang along.

He cut vegetables and put everything in the lunchbox. After that he called Himeji. "Himeji-san?" "Y-yes, Yoshii-kun?" "Are you ready?" "Yes." "Let's meet at the gate."

Everyone gathered at the gate. "Okay, here's the bento. Himeji-san?" Akihisa gave her the lunchbox, so she could drip a liquid on it. "What exactly is that?", asked Hideyoshi. " _Digitalis._ Since it affects the heart, I highly suggest we let him run a bit. He doesn't have any stamina, so people might believe he had a heart attack from exhaustion. It's important that you take back the lunchbox, Kinoshita-kun. Otherwise they could find fingerprints." "You're a true genius!" "Th-thank you, Tsuchiya-kun...", muttered Himeji.

Nemoto was leaving school. His plan hadn't work out. Though Himeji was free, the boys didn't run naked through the mall...and the warehouse burned down, with all possible witnesses. He should report this to the police...after he excluded himself of the kidnapping of course.

"E-excuse me, N-Nemoto-senpai..." A cute girl – a middle-scholar – approached. "P-please take this!" She bowed down, giving him a bento, with a huge blush in the face. Damn, she's cute! "Well...thanks." He smiled his usual, disgusting grin. He took the lunchbox, just to realize the girl was still there, staring at him. "P-please try it!"

He sighed inside; then he opened the lunchbox. "Hm...delicious!" He ate and ate and ate, til not a single grain of rice was left. "Thank you, erh..." "I-I'm Hayazu Asuna." "Thank you, Asuna." She blushed.

He looked at his watch. "Oh no! I'm gonna miss the last train! Gotta go!" He handed her the lunchbox and started to run.

Why did his chest ache? Was he...in love? No...this was something else. His sight slowly became blurry, but he took the shortcut through the park, nevertheless. His limbs became numb, his thoughts declined. When a man walking his dog found him hours later, he was already dead.

The next day everyone had to assemble in the great hall. The director held a speech for the "sadly deceased" Nemoto, who "apparently had a heart attack". Nobody seemed to be sad, though.


	3. Hot water, hot feelings (edit)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and Test**

 **A/N: Sooo, here we go again! First, thanks to DevilWolf641 for betaing, the chapter really improved! This is – as you might noticed – an edited reupload. I hope you like it, please r &r :D**

Hideyoshi walked the stairs to the basement down. He had his own small room there, for all his costumes and stuff. He went to a cupboard, took the clothes out and opened the back of the closet, revealing his secret sanctuary. There was all he ever wanted, no, he ever needed. There was the kitchen knife that killed the robber, there was the knife that killed the thug.

He sighed happily. These were his trophies, his beloved babies. He took out a book with black pages. Two newspaper articles were glued to it: 'Intruder killed' and 'Eight deaths in warehouse fire'; next to it he wrote down numbers. Every knife he owned had a special meaning and a certain meaning to it; they were more than a tool for Hideyoshi.

"Hideyoshi?" He heard Yuuko's voice and footsteps. He quickly hid everything. "Yes?" He opened the door. "What is it, Yuuko?" "Chidori has prepared dinner. Is something wrong? You look pale." "Oh, it is just a little chilly in here. Tell her I will be there in a flash." "Okay." Yuuko shrugged her shoulders.

The dinner was kind of exciting. Chidori wasn't that shy anymore, and Hideyoshi was polite as always, listening, chatting. Yuuko was happy; Chidori wasn't half as bad as she had thought, somehow she even enjoyed her company.

"I will take a bath now," said Hideyoshi after washing the dishes. "I guess you do not want to join me." Both girls blushed immediately. "Y-you're so dirty!" Yelled Yuuko. "Y-you pervert..." Muttered Chidori. "Just joking!" Hideyoshi laughed. "But I don't mind if you do..."

Yuuko stood in front of the bathroom. Should she enter? He said he wouldn't mind...was he honest? He's a boy, after all...so if she'd wash his back, he'd maybe give her more attention and forget the other girls. 'Fuck! Am I trying to seduce my own brother? This is so wrong!'

Chidori saw Yuuko in front of the bathroom. She knew it! So Yuuko really felt more than sisterly love...'Am I jealous?' Thought Chidori. 'No...'

She knew, Hideyoshi was her friend, maybe even her best, but he was just a friend, nothing more.

Hideyoshi enjoyed the heat. The steaming water felt good on his smooth skin. He sighed, happily, relieved. Everything was now alright.

"Hi-Hideyoshi?" Yuuko was knocking at the door. "Yes, Yuuko?" "I wanted to ask, if –" "I cannot hear you. Would you mind coming in?" Time to tease her a bit.

The door opened, a beet-red Yuuko slipped in. she was looking at her feet while speaking. "I just wanted to know if something happened. You seemed stressed the last few days." "Oh no, nothing at all. By the way, could you please wash my back?"

"E-eh?" Yuuko was shocked; he didn't really say that! "I-I can't!" "Why?" Asked Hideyoshi with a strange voice. "Because..." "Because?" "Erh...you see..." "No, I do not see anything. You do not even look at me!"

Forced by his voice she looked at him and blushed even more. If she'd be a boy, she'd have a serious nosebleed by now. She could see his bare chest, his slender body, the gorgeous skin. She gasped. "Here, the soap." He turned around.

Yuuko gently scrubbed his back. Her hands touched the smooth skin; she really liked the feeling. She felt every inch of his perfect back. Hideyoshi let out a happy sigh. "Ah...Yuuko, you are really good at this! How can I return this favor? Shall I wash your back later?" "Wha –" Yuuko immediately blushed even more. "Don't be silly!" "Well, let me know if you need anything." He stood up, took a towel and left. Now Yuuko really had a nosebleed.


End file.
